tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James Goes Too Far
James Goes too Far is the twenty-third episode of the eighth season. Plot Percy is taking the mail and pulls up alongside James at a red signal. His signal turns to green and James is cross as he was there before Percy; but his driver explains that Percy's mail is more important than James' slow-goods. Later, James is still grumpy when Thomas gets to cut in front of him at the water-column as he is a guaranteed connection. Later, James is given an important job to deliver coal to all the stations. Feeling important, James refuses to wait to take on more water and will not help Edward with his jobs. However, once he collects the coal trucks and starts his job, James soon runs out of water. Edward arrives with his passengers, but he can't help James as he's running late. Edward warns the signalman up ahead, and soon Salty arrives to help James. Salty scolds James about not helping Edward and reminds him that no job is more important than helping another engine. With Salty's help, James gets more water and carries on with his deliveries. However, when James sees Diesel who has broken down, he remembers Salty's advice and helps Diesel to the fitter's yard. After that, he carries on with his coal deliveries and, the next day, the Fat Controller praises James for learning his lesson by helping Diesel and getting his job done. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Three Tier Bridge * Maithwaite * The Lighthouse Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the eighth season. * In one scene, a White Star line poster and a Southern Railway poster are seen. Goofs * James' driver says "your water tank's' have run dry" when James, being a tender engine, only has one water tank which is in his tender. * Emily has Henry's whistle sound. * When James' water tank runs dry, a steam platform is visible just before he stops. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * It's Great to be an Engine (DVD) * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of James DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection US * It's Great to be an Engine DVD Boxsets * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas AUS * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 POL * At Tip Top Gallery File:WhiteStarLineandSouthernRailwayPoster.jpg|The poster seen inside the station File:JamesGoesTooFarUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:JamesGoesTooFar1.png File:JamesGoesTooFar2.png File:JamesGoesTooFar3.png File:JamesGoesTooFar4.png File:JamesGoesTooFar5.png|James and Percy File:JamesGoesTooFar6.png File:JamesGoesTooFar7.png File:JamesGoesTooFar8.png File:JamesGoesTooFar9.png File:JamesGoesTooFar10.png File:JamesGoesTooFar11.png|Thomas and James File:JamesGoesTooFar12.png File:JamesGoesTooFar13.png File:JamesGoesTooFar14.png File:JamesGoesTooFar15.png File:JamesGoesTooFar16.png|James in the sheds File:JamesGoesTooFar17.png File:JamesGoesTooFar18.png File:JamesGoesTooFar19.png File:JamesGoesTooFar20.png File:JamesGoesTooFar21.png File:JamesGoesTooFar22.png File:JamesGoesTooFar23.png File:JamesGoesTooFar24.png File:JamesGoesTooFar25.png|James, Edward, and Percy File:JamesGoesTooFar26.png File:JamesGoesTooFar27.png|James and Edward File:JamesGoesTooFar28.png File:JamesGoesTooFar29.png File:JamesGoesTooFar30.png|Maithwaite File:JamesGoesTooFar31.png File:JamesGoesTooFar32.png|James and Edward File:JamesGoesTooFar33.png File:JamesGoesTooFar34.png File:JamesGoesTooFar35.png File:JamesGoesTooFar36.png File:JamesGoesTooFar37.png File:JamesGoesTooFar38.png File:JamesGoesTooFar39.png File:JamesGoesTooFar40.png File:JamesGoesTooFar41.png File:JamesGoesTooFar42.png File:JamesGoesTooFar43.png File:JamesGoesTooFar44.png File:JamesGoesTooFar45.png File:JamesGoesTooFar46.png File:JamesGoesTooFar47.png File:JamesGoesTooFar48.png File:JamesGoesTooFar49.png File:JamesGoesTooFar50.png|Edward at a signalbox File:JamesGoesTooFar51.png File:JamesGoesTooFar53.png File:JamesGoesTooFar54.png|Salty File:JamesGoesTooFar55.png File:JamesGoesTooFar56.png File:JamesGoesTooFar57.png File:JamesGoesTooFar58.png File:JamesGoesTooFar59.png File:JamesGoesTooFar60.png|Diesel breaks down File:JamesGoesTooFar61.png File:JamesGoesTooFar62.png File:JamesGoesTooFar63.png File:JamesGoesTooFar64.png File:JamesGoesTooFar65.png File:JamesGoesTooFar66.png|Diesel is being mended File:JamesGoesTooFar67.png File:JamesGoesTooFar68.png File:JamesGoesTooFar69.png File:JamesGoesTooFar70.png File:JamesGoesTooFar71.png File:JamesGoesTooFar72.png File:JamesGoesTooFar73.png File:JamesGoesTooFar74.png File:JamesGoesTooFar75.png File:JamesGoesTooFar76.png File:JamesGoesTooFar77.png File:JamesGoesTooFar78.png File:JamesGoesTooFar79.jpeg File:JamesGoesTooFar80.png File:JamesGoesTooFar81.png File:JamesGoesTooFar82.png File:JamesGoesTooFar83.png File:JamesGoesTooFar17.jpg File:JamesGoesTooFar18.jpg File:JamesGoesTooFar19.jpg File:JamesGoesTooFar20.jpg File:JamesGoesTooFar21.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesGoesTooFar22.jpg Episode File:James Goes Too Far - British Narration|UK Narration File:James Goes too Far - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video